I'll Stay By Your Side
by speed-of-ygo
Summary: Jaden, a seemingly normal college student, meets a man he finds interest in. When Jaden starts to fall head over heels for this man, a heartbreaking secret is revealed and Jaden is forced to find out how to deal with it. Even if it means it will ruin their relationship. Starshipping.
1. The Day We Met

(**A/N: **New story! I have high hopes for this one, and I'm very excited to write it. It's been on my mind for a while now.)

Rated: M for future chapters

Warnings: Language, and Sexual Themes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, unless stated, nor do I own Yugioh

Inspired: A certain song ( which I won't mention now, will ruin the story ) actually gave me an idea for a future chapter, thus creating this whole story

Enjoy!

* * *

As the trees rustled in the wind, birds chirped upon tree branches, and cars passed through the wide roads of the city, it was still an ordinary Saturday morning.

There weren't much city dwellers awake. Most were in their cozy rooms, dozing off after a night of reckless habits, or just sleeping in.

Of course, there are early birds, who wake up and get ready for work or for a special occasion. Those people were known to be very bright, if that's what others believe.

The city streets were quiet, except for the steps of those heading off to their destination.

One certain person, walked in a slow pace, eying each building and store he passed. He paused in front of a clothing store, placed his hands on the clear window and looked inside. His eyes brighten up once he saw all the expensive clothes. He knows their expensive, but he would love to have them.

He backed away and continued on his way. His red blazer flapped against his sides, as he trotted. His red and black shoes scuffed on the concrete.

The young male, flashed a smile at each person he passed. They gladly returned the smile.

He jumped with glee, once he reached his destination, a small, but popular coffee shop. It's always been his favorite, and he always visits in the morning, no matter what.

He went inside and was greeted with a cool sensation. The shop always keeps their ac at a cool temperature.

He made his way to the front counter and met the same man who always takes his orders.

"Ah, you're back again. Same as always?" The man spoke in a gentle voice. He always smiles at his customers, especially the common ones.

"Yes!" The young male replied with a cheerful tone. His brown and orange hair bounced as he perked up.

"Coming right up!" The man replied.

The brunette turned around and faced the whole shop. Small table tops were scattered around the coffee shop. A few visitors sat with their coffee in hand, and with the other, were reading a book, on their laptop or simply drowning themselves in their thoughts.

A certain black-haired man caught the younger male's attention. The man had noticeable blonde streaks in his hair, and was raven styled. His cheek was lying on his propped hand. He was absorbed in the book he was reading, but he looked rather bored or disappointed.

The young brunette, decided to sit with him. It wouldn't hurt to at least make small talk with him.

With confidence, he headed towards the table the older male was currently sitting at. He did not once look up at him. He remained reading his book.

"Hi!" The young male exclaimed as he sat across from the raven haired male.

The older male glanced at him and eyed him. "Uh..hi." He replied with a low tone.

"I'm Jaden!" The brunette, now known as Jaden, beamed.

"I'm Yusei." The other male spoke. He reached for his cup of coffee and took a sip out of it.

Jaden watched curiously at the man. "I noticed you were reading, but you don't seem interested in the book." He spoke.

Yusei glanced at him and shut his book closed. "My friend, he wanted me to read it, but honestly, it's not my genre. I'm not into fantasy books." he replied. He stared at Jaden, waiting for his response. He wondered why he sat with him.

"Me neither. I'm into books about mystery." Jaden shrugged and continued to stare at Yusei.

"Is that the only reason why you came to sit with me?" Yusei asked.

"No. You seemed to be alone, I want to get to know you."

"Why?"

"You seem...interesting." Jaden replied with a grin.

Yusei stared at the younger male's grin. It was bright, bright as the sun. He's never seen anyone be that happy.

"Oh, okay." The raven haired male awkwardly stared at the mug in his hands. "So, how old are you?" he asked Jaden. He looks younger than him.

"I'm 19." Jaden replied. His mouth curled up into a smile. He slightly stuck his tongue out, teasing Yusei.

Yusei stared at him stunned. _Why is he sticking his tongue out at me? _He wondered. "I-I knew you were younger than me." He added.

Jaden tilted his head to the side and giggled. "Really? I do look young, but I thought you would be the same age as me."

"No. I'm 22." Yusei informed.

Jaden leaned in and blinked at him. "22? Wow, so does that mean you already graduated from college?" He asked with a curious tone.

Yusei backed away and was completely surprised and confused by Jaden's behavior. _This boy, he's strange_, he thought. "I never went to college. I immediately started working." He replied. He let out a sigh once Jaden leaned back in his seat.

"Jaden, your drink!" The same man from behind the counter called to the young male.

"My drink!" Jaden exclaimed as he hopped of his seat.

Yusei watched him cheerfully walk to receive his drink. He noticed his appearance. Jaden's jeans were tight on him, they pressed against his pale skin. His black shirt was tucked in behind his jeans and his crimson red jacket didn't cover his ass.

Yusei blushed and turned away. Why was he looking _there_? Sure, Jaden looked a little feminine and petite, but how can he have an ass like _that_? _I just met him a few minutes ago, and I'm already checking him out_?

He glanced back at the young male, and saw Jaden walking towards him. He quickly slid back into his seat and immediately took a sip from his mug. "Mmm, mocha coffee." He said with a goofy grin.

Yusei awkwardly looked at him and cleared his throat to speak. "So, are you in college?" He asked.

Jaden glanced from his coffee and answered, "University, actually. The one by the big corporation."

"There? Isn't it hard to get in there?"

"Are you calling me dumb?" Jaden snapped. His mood suddenly changed. He wasn't glaring at Yusei, more like he was disappointed at what he just asked.

"No!" Yusei shook his and tried his best to calm his new friend. "I wasn't saying anything like that! Well, that university seems really prestigious." He muttered.

"Oh." Jaden smiled awkwardly at him. "Yeah, but I managed to get in by my parents. At the last-minute, they hired a tutor for me and he helped me study and ace the big exam." He leaned back and let out a sigh. "Honestly, I'm not even good enough for school. I'm always slacking off." He admitted.

"You shouldn't be slacking off at a university like that."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"So, your parents must have a lot of money, to hire you a tutor and get you into the university." Yusei remarked.

"I guess. I don't really consider us to be rich, they just want the best for me, since I'm their only son, I mean adopted son." Jaden muttered.

Yusei stared at him stunned. Did he just say adopted? "Adopted?" He questioned.

Jaden looked at Yusei confused, but realized what he just said. "Oh! Yeah, it kind of slipped. My biological parents, they died in a car accident when I was only two years old. They were on their way to pick me up from my babysitter." He shrugged and tighten his lips.

"It was raining massively and never noticed the storage truck. I do feel bad knowing I wasn't able to spend more time with them, but I do love my adoptive parents!" Jaden smiled big at the mention of his adoptive parents. "When I was around four, they adopted me from a local foster home. I never knew I would have great parents like them." He added.

Yusei nodded, Jaden's story really intrigued him. "Ah, I understand. I also lost my parents at a young age. My mother, she died after she gave birth to me and my father, he was a scientist and died during one of his dangerous experiments. I was only four at the time." He confessed.

He knows it's strange telling someone he barely knows about his parents, but they're both the same. Both lost their parents at a young age.

"Really? Wow." The young brunette, tilted his head in curiosity. His eyes showed sympathy. "Did you also go to a foster home?" He asked.

The older male nodded his head. "Yes, and I remained there until I graduated from high school. My foster-mother, she was the nicest and sweetest person I ever met. I never wanted to leave her side. She was like a mother to me." Suddenly, Yusei smiled.

Jaden almost gasped at the sight. This man never smiled throughout their conversation, until now. And wow, was he surprised. He has the brightest and most beautiful smile he's ever seen.

Wait, beautiful? Did Jaden just think a man's smile is beautiful? His cheeks turned slightly pink and he looked away.

"O-Oh, we're kind of alike." He stuttered on his words.

"Yeah, we kind of are." Yusei whispered.

They stared at each other, waiting for either one to speak. Finally, Jaden broke the silence. He broke into a fit of giggles. He covered his mouth with his hand, hoping to muffle his laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yusei questioned as his eyes narrowed at the young college student.

Jaden fanned his hand at Yusei and tried his best to speak. "I-It's just that..I t-thought you would be a lot more serious."

"Ah, I kind of am, but you're too cheerful to be talking all serious."

Jaden calmed his giggles and smiled warmly at Yusei. "Why, that's nice." He said in a soft voice. He leaned in and played with his locks of hair. His round, brown orbs gazed at Yusei's azure eyes. "So, what kind of music do you listen to?" He asked out of random.

Yusei was surprised, seeing his young friend very close to him. At that moment, he noticed how bright his eyes are. Jaden did really look young and feminine. He could easily pull of being a girl.

"Hmm. Well what do you think I listen to?" The black-haired man teased the other.

The young brunette perked up and quickly began to guess. "_Copeland_?"

Yusei nodded.

"_Lydia_?"

Another nod.

"_Brand New_?"

A chuckle and a smile.

"_Owl City_?"

Yusei smirked and laid his hand upon Jaden's head. "Seems like we also have the same taste in music." He stated.

"Yeah! This is amazing!" Jaden cheered. He shook Yusei's hand away and grinned. "You're really amazing, Yusei!" He said in a joyful tone.

Yusei cleared his throat and tried his best to cover his flushed cheeks. He reached down his pockets and pulled out his sleek phone. He muttered curse words under his breath once he saw the time. It was time for him to leave, but he doesn't want to.

"As much as I want to keep talking to you, I have to go." Yusei informed with a disappointed look.

"Why?" Jaden asked. His eyes showed nothing but sadness.

Yusei almost jumped at the sight of his eyes. It looks as if he's about to burst into tears. "J-Jaden, I have to go to work..."

"You work?"

"Y-Yes." Yusei muttered. He completely forgot to mention he works at a restaurant as a waiter.

"Don't you at least have time to stay a little longer?" Jaden asked again.

"I do, my shift doesn't start in another few hours." Yusei mentioned.

This information perked Jaden up. He jumped up from his seat and reached for Yusei's arm. He wrapped his thin arm around the older male's tan and toned arm. Jaden froze and tried his best to not blush. Being this close to him, races his heart. _Why?_, he wonders.

"Let's go to the park." Jaden suggested. He pulled an innocent smile.

Yusei muttered under his breath. Why does he feel nervous? Why is this boy so...so...interesting?

"Okay." He replied.

And with that, they left the coffee shop, together.

* * *

"I never really imagined you to be a waiter." Jaden admitted.

His legs were outstretched and they dangled from the old park's swings. His pale hands, tightly gripped the chains, holding the swing.

Yusei, who was sitting on the other swing, drew circles with the tip of his feet. He concentrated on the brown wood-chips under him and thought about what Jaden just told him.

"What did you think I worked as?" Yusei asked.

Jaden hummed and thought to himself. "Maybe a mechanic...or a scientist." He replied.

Yusei chuckled. "I'm only 22, I would be too young to be a scientist." His smile turned instantly upside down. "Mechanic...I used to be one, but I quit."

"Why?"

"Got boring." Yusei muttered.

Jaden noticed the change in Yusei's behavior. He searched for any other emotion on him. That's when he noticed, Yusei...is really handsome. It's not that he's never noticed, but he hadn't looked at him long enough to confirm it.

Sure, it was strange of Jaden to think of Yusei like that after only knowing each other for few hours. Jaden began to mesmerize Yusei's face. His brown orbs traced over each feature. Man, he really finds him handsome.

"Jaden?" Yusei asked with a confused expression. He could feel Jaden's eyes on him. When he caught Jaden red-handed, Jaden's face instantly became red.

"Ah, sorry! I-I just spaced out!" He stammered. He stared at the ground, swinging softly back and forth. _How embarrassing! _Yusei just caught him staring.

"Jaden, did you grow up here?" Yusei asked out of the blue.

Jaden shook his head. "No, I barely moved here this summer. I used to live over by the next town." He replied.

Yusei also began to stare at Jaden. He's so interested in Jaden, he wants to know more.

"What time do you have to go back to your dorm room?"

Jaden turned his head towards him. "I don't live in a dorm. I live in an apartment condo."

Yusei's mouth hung wide open. _Really? An apartment condo, this kid is definitely rich! _He tried his best to process what the brunette just told him. "I'm guessing, your parents are renting the apartment?" He muttered.

"Yeah. They didn't want me to be crammed inside a small dorm." Jaden mentioned. His mouth quirked into a small frown. "I'm okay with the apartment, but it's too lonely!" He whined. He stared up at Yusei with big round and innocent eyes.

Yusei groaned and rubbed his forehead. Why does he have to make eyes like that to him?

"I'd rather be with my friend. He's really nice and amazing!" Jaden exclaimed. He grinned and began to swing.

Slowly, Yusei removed his hand and peered at Jaden. He watched in curiosity as the younger male happily swung in the swing set. Yusei smirked and rose from his seat. He made his way behind Jaden.

He caught the chains holding the swing, stopping from swinging Jaden any further. Jaden peered over his shoulder with a surprised and confused expression.

"Is it okay if I push you?" Yusei asked him, with a small smile. He hoped he would say yes.

"Of course!" Jaden answered with a cheerful voice. He grinned like a small child receiving a present.

At first, Yusei gently pushed Jaden's small back. He swung slowly, gaining small speed. Once he got the hang of it, he started pushing him harder.

Jaden's eyes widen at how fast and high he was going. "This is so much fun!" He yelled. His hair bounced at each time he went up. "Harder, Yusei!" He yelled out.

Yusei continued to push his young friend. He was having a great time seeing Jaden happy.

"I want to stay here forever!" Jaden exclaimed. He leaned back hoping to gain speed. Instead, he leaned back too much, he began to fall from the seat. "Woah!" He screamed as he felt his body plummet to the ground.

Luckily, Yusei was there to catch him in time. Yusei groaned as Jaden fell to his arms. He expected him to be a bit lighter. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Jaden stared up at Yusei's azure eyes. He laughed and smiled widely at his friend. "Yeah, thank you so much!" He cheered.

Yusei chuckled and helped Jaden to his feet. "Maybe it was too fast." He stated.

"Nah, it was fine."

Pulling up his sleeve, Yusei checked the time on his watch. He sighed and shook his head. It was time for him to go home.

"Well, looks like it's time." He muttered.

Jaden gasped and frowned. "I wish we could spend this whole day together." He muttered as he pouted his lips.

Yusei stared down on him. Surprisingly, he found him adorable pouting his lips. _I shouldn't be thinking about him this way, _he thought. He placed his hand upon Jaden's head and rubbed his fingers through his hair. His brown and orange hair was irresistibly soft and silky.

"Don't worry. Why don't we meet at the coffee shop tomorrow morning?" He suggested.

Jaden blushed at the sudden touch. He's not used to people rubbing his head, except for his best friend. He grinned as Yusei suggested him the plan for tomorrow. "Yeah, let's do that!" He exclaimed.

"Good."

They left the small park and began walking towards their own home.

"I have to go this way." Jaden pointed towards a street leading to the apartments and the local hospital.

Yusei couldn't help but helplessly look down that direction. He never knew Jaden was only a few streets away from him. He's constantly going down that way, but never once saw Jaden around. Just how often is Jaden at his apartment?

"Oh, my apartment is this way." Yusei motioned towards the opposite direction. "We're not that far from each other." He stated.

Jaden tilted his head to the side and smiled. "I guess not. Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Jaden waved and turned around. He began to skip home.

Yusei watched his young friend leave. He chuckled and shook his head. How did he meet someone like him?

* * *

"You've been gone for a while."

Yusei turned to his friend, Bruno.

Bruno stood outside the small, but tall apartments. He was constantly working on motorcycles.

Bruno and Yusei have been friends since high school and both decided to live in the same apartment complex. Of course, Bruno chose to live in this apartment complex. It has nice apartments, but the rent isn't exactly cheap. Bruno works as a mechanic, while Yusei works as a waiter at a nice and some-what popular restaurant.

Bruno wiped his greasy hands on a small towel, while smirking at Yusei.

Yusei stared back at his blue-eyed friend. "At least I was having some fun." He teased.

"Fun? What did you do?" Bruno asked.

Yusei thought about it. Should he tell him? He trusts him, so...why not?

"I actually met someone. They're...interesting." He admitted.

"Oh, someone?" Bruno smirked and lifted one of his eyebrows. "My Yusei, you're off flirting with people, while I'm stuck here fixing someone's beat up motorcycle!" He whined.

"I wasn't flirting. We just talked and hung out, simple."

"Mhm, right." Bruno teased. He has always loved teasing Yusei.

"Shut up, Bruno." Yusei chuckled and shook his head. "If you need anything, I'll be up in my apartment." He said in a tired voice as he left towards the lobby of the apartment complex.

"Got it!" Bruno yelled back.

Once Yusei left, Bruno thought over what Yusei told him. "Met someone, huh? Well, this is interesting." He murmured and continued to work on the motorcycle.

* * *

(**A/N:** So, how was it? I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll wait to get enough reviews on this one, then I'll post another chapter. I'm still writing my other story. )


	2. A Day Together

(**A.N:** Well, I got a few favorites and follows, but I decided to update another chapter! Enjoy! )**  
**

* * *

The next day, Jaden was excited to get to the coffee shop. Like always, he woke up early. Maybe, a little too early.

Jaden paced around in his bedroom. "I woke up way too early!" He whined as he threw his arms up in the air. He mumbled and cursed to himself.

He flopped himself onto his huge, soft bed. He sighed and scanned around his room. Everything was intact and there aren't any messes. Now that he thought about it, if someone like Yusei were to visit, they would automatically assume Jaden is rich. Everything in his room is expensive!

Jaden groaned and turned to his side. He gazed out his huge window, which was also a balcony. Over the railing outside, was the popular and local hospital. He always wonders how he never hears sirens. Well, mostly because he's rarely at his apartment.

Jaden likes to spend his time over at his best friend, Johan's dorm room. He even sleeps there. The brunette let out a chuckle once he thought of his best friend.

Johan has been his friend since middle school. They've been inseparable ever since. Jaden has always loved his friend's teal hair and emerald jewel eyes. He found them...unique.

Of course, Jaden always hates how Johan constantly teases him, but he puts up with it. Johan also hates when Jaden acts all innocent and cute to him. They both like to mess with each other.

"Maybe...I should just go now." Jade muttered through his pillow. He quickly got up from his bed and made his way to his bedroom door. He emerged to his small but nice living room. Once he reached his front door, he slipped on his usual red and black shoes.

Out in the hallway, he took quick steps to the nearest elevator. Inside, he waited. The ride seemed long and exhausting. Jaden is a very impatient person.

Jaden ran out of the elevator once the doors opened. His landlord, glanced at the young student rush out. He eyed him and went back to working on papers. _Normal Jaden, _he thought.

* * *

"Yusei!" Jaden cried with joy, when he saw his black-haired friend.

Yusei sat in the table from yesterday. With his usual order, he took a sip out of his cup and smiled gently at the brunette. He waited patiently, as Jaden received his order and made his way to the table.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Jaden asked cheerfully. His hands were tightly wrapped around his cup. From the scent of the steam, Yusei could tell it was cappuccino.

"I was planning on going around the city; to different stores." Yusei spoke. He smirked at Jaden and took a sip from his coffee before asking, "Do you want to come along?"

Jaden's whole face lit up. "Yes!" He answered cheerfully. He leaned in and grinned. "Please!" He begged.

Yusei couldn't help but chuckled. He held his fist close to mouth, trying to hide the smile. "Well, if you insist."

Jaden leaned back and watched at Yusei finished his drink. He tapped his fingers along the smooth table. _For once, it feels nice to have another friend besides Johan._

Once they both finished their drinks, they left the coffee shop and went off to explore the many stores around the city.

Jaden glanced at Yusei, who was walking beside him. He noticed Yusei wasn't that much taller than him. Maybe it's his hairstyle that gives him more height.

Yusei could feel Jaden's curious eyes on him. He got a quick glimpse of him and confirmed his suspicions.

"You're always staring at me." Yusei spoke.

Jaden jumped and quickly looked away. His cheeks turned a light red color. "S-Sorry." He muttered.

"Don't get all embarrassed, I was just saying."

Jaden nodded his head and began to hum. He gazed at all the stores they passed. Many caught his attention, to the point they stopped so Jaden could look inside.

After what seemed like forever, Jaden abruptly stopped. Yusei noticed this when he glanced to his side, and Jaden was nowhere to be found. He peered over his shoulder and spotted Jaden staring inside a store.

"What is it?" Yusei asked as he walked up to Jaden. He glanced inside and noticed it was a vintage store, full of music. "Do you want to go in?"

Jaden nodded and quickly went inside with Yusei.

Inside, they were amazed at all the shelves filled with albums. They weren't the only customers. Other city visitors were also browsing around.

"Do you think they will have any _Copeland_?" Jaden asked. He spun around and skipped off.

Yusei watched his the young male's movements. The way Jaden walked and spun off intrigued him. His thin legs moved with grace.

Yusei followed Jaden around the many shelves. Along the way, he spotted an album of one of the bands he listens to. He reached for an album and scanned the back for the price. He hummed in content at the reasonable price.

"Yusei!" Jaden called.

Yusei turned his head towards him. Jaden grinned and motioned Yusei to come. He did so and walked over to him.

"Look!" Jaden pointed to albums by_Copeland _and _Lydia_. "You buy one, I buy one!" He suggested.

"Okay."

Yusei reached for the _Lydia _ album, and so did Jaden. Their hands touched and both froze. Jaden quickly pulled his hand away. He stared up at Yusei with surprised eyes.

"S-Sorry." He muttered. Instead, he grabbed an album by _Copeland_. He hid his face away from Yusei. His cheeks were flushed and his hand felt warm. _What was that just now?_ Jaden's heart was suddenly beating so fast. He couldn't explain the feeling. His whole body felt a spark.

Yusei noticed this. However, he also started to get an uncontrollable warm sensation. His heart was also beating fast. He coughed to clear the uncomfortable atmosphere. "So...is this all?" He asked.

Jaden finally managed to look up at him. "Yeah." He mumbled and nodded his head. His eyes darted over to the other album in Yusei's hand. "You're also going to buy that one?" He asked.

Yusei glanced down at his hand with the album he recently grabbed. "Oh, yeah." He replied.

"I kind of feel...bad." Jaden muttered.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to waste so much money." Jaden gave a sadden expression. He shifted on his feet and glanced around the shelves.

Yusei stared at Jaden. He shouldn't feel bad for him. He chuckled and laid his hand upon Jaden's brunette hair. Jaden jumped slightly at the warm touch. He stared up at Yusei with round, curious eyes. "I really don't mind. I'm not going to waste a lot of money." Yusei reassured him. He walked past Jaden and headed towards the cashier, leaving the young brunette.

Jaden lowered his gaze to the floor. Again, he was feeling warm. Mainly the spot Yusei laid his hand on. Jaden clutched on to his pants and thought over what just happened. _I feel so warm. I never feel this way around anyone else._

"Jaden!" Yusei called to him. Jaden glanced over his shoulder and spotted Yusei waving a small plastic bag around. "Hurry up and pay for yours." He added. Jaden nodded his head and quickly headed over.

A man, who appeared to be in his mid 30's, grabbed the album out of Jaden's hand. He quickly scanned the price code and waited for Jaden to pay. Jaden reached out of his back pocket and took hold of some dollar bills. He handed them over and remained paying attention to Yusei.

Yusei was standing right next to the front doors to the store. He calmly gazed out of the wide, clear glass window. He hummed in content and tapped his foot softly.

"Young man." The older man spoke. Jaden reverted his attention back to the cashier. The man held out a small bag containing the album.

"T-Thank you." said Jaden in a soft voice. He grabbed the small bag out of the man's hand. He walked towards Yusei and tapped his shoulder. Yusei slowly glanced down at Jaden. "Let's go." Jaden gave him a small smile.

They walked out of the vintage store and began to walk down the busily city. Jaden always stares curiously at each car that passes. Even at each person who walks the opposite direction.

"You're a really curious person." Yusei mentioned.

"What?" Jaden turned his head towards him.

"You're always looking around and you seem to want to know everything."

Jaden's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I've always been like this." He exclaimed. He grinned and stepped a bit closer to Yusei.

Yusei noticed and didn't mind at all. However, he got the same feeling again. He felt a bit warm and started to get nervous.

Suddenly, Jaden let out a gasp. He pointed over to a game store. "Let's go there!" He exclaimed. He grabbed the sleeve of Yusei's dark blue jacket and pulled him to the store. Yusei didn't hesitate and allowed himself to be pulled.

When they reached inside, Jaden awed like a small child. He almost keeled in excitement. Yusei noticed the biggest smile on his face.

"Do you like video games?" He asked Jaden.

Jaden nodded his head an replied cheerfully, "Of course! Johan and I play them all the time."

"Johan?" Yusei questioned. Jaden has never mentioned this person before. Seems strange of him to blurt it out to someone like Yusei, who doesn't even know this person.

Jaden noticed Yusei's confused gaze and realized what he just said. "Oh, Sorry!" He apologized. He gave an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "He's my best friend, we play video games in his dorm room. Forgot I haven't mentioned him to you." A small blush crept to Jaden's cheeks.

"Ah, no. It's okay." Yusei added. He took to notice Jaden's excitement. _He's really hyper and cheerful_, Yusei thought.

Jaden scanned around the store and quickly went to the left of the store, disappearing behind the shelves of games.

Yusei groaned and uttered, "Man, this kid is always running off." He began to make his way towards the direction Jaden left. He browsed through a few shelves. Yusei would chuckled and smirk at each game he recognized; the games he used to play.

"Wow!" Jaden exclaimed.

Yusei turned around and noticed Jaden scanning at a shelf filled with card games. He quickly put down a video game and walked over to Jaden. Yusei almost jumped in surprise when he recognized the card games. _Duel Monsters._

Yusei smiled and stared at the packs of cards with happiness. "I used to play this all the time with my friends. It's been awhile." He spoke. He glanced over at Jaden who was amazed. "Do you still play _Duel Monsters_?" He asked.

Jaden looked up and shook his head. "No, my friend and I quit playing once we finished high school." He replied. He gave a disappointed look and lowered his head. "However, I do miss playing it."

"Do you want to buy some packs?" Yusei asked. Jaden simply shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't have any time, and I'm not really motivated to play it." Jaden grabbed the sleeve of Yusei's jacket. He tugged and tugged, like a child or a puppy.

"Uh..." Yusei uttered. He stared at Jaden with a confused expression. He wasn't sure why he suddenly started to tug on his sleeve. It's strange, but cute. Yusei's cheek felt a little warm. He cleared his throat and looked back at Jaden.

"Let's go to the park." Jaden stated. He glared up at Yusei, with a hard but cute pout.

Yusei became dumbfounded. He still could not understand Jaden's sudden change in behavior. "Um..sure." He muttered.

Jaden slowly let go of his sleeve and began to walk towards the front door of the game shop. Yusei followed him and both emerged outside. They glanced from left to right before crossing the road.

Yusei continued to stare at Jaden. _He's strange_, thought Yusei.

* * *

"I want to swing on the swing sets." yelled out Jaden in a joyful tone. He ran up in front of Yusei and began to skip towards the swing sets.

Yusei calmly walked behind him. He eyed Jaden. He chuckled at each movement he made. Jaden, being his normal and hyper behavior, never ceased to make Yusei laugh.

Jaden jumped over a log and landed on the wood-chips. They crunched under his petite feet. He giggled and quickly left to the same seat from yesterday. He landed on the sleek seat and began to swing himself. "Yusei! Hurry up and get over here!" He called forth.

Yusei walked up to the same swing he sat last time. When he sat, he felt the warmth from the sun hitting the seat. He glanced over at Jaden. Jaden continued to swing himself. Yusei thought about how their day has been. It was nice and fun. They did many things. It's been a long time since he's gone out and just walked around the busy city.

"Jaden." Yusei spoke up.

Jaden stopped swinging and reverted his full attention on his older friend. He gazed at him, while Yusei tilted his head back and gazed up at the clear, blue sky. He stayed quiet and let the breeze blow over him. Jaden stared at him blissfully. He tilted his head, trying to see what was distracting Yusei. He finally knew why.

"Isn't it nice and relaxing, just watching the sky?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah." Jaden spoke up, his voice almost audible. The clouds slowly passed by. He smiled at each shape he recognized.

"So this calms you down?"

"Huh?" Jaden quickly turned his head to Yusei. He doesn't understand what that question means. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Yusei chuckled and continued to stare up. "You're always hyper, I was just saying gazing up at the sky, calms you down and makes you quiet." He responded. He turned his head and was taken aback. His eyes widen and his mind completely went blank.

Jaden had the brightest smile. Even his eyes were shining bright with happiness. He let out a giggle and continued to smile. "You're so nice." He finally spoke.

Yusei's face turned bright red. He quickly revered his gaze to Jaden's legs. They're so thin and petite. Yusei wonders why Jaden has such a feminine figure. A small smirk curled up at the sight of Jaden's legs dangle cutely. The tips of his shoes touched the ground.

"Say.." Yusei began. Jaden perked up and waited for him to keep on going. "There's going to be a festival in a few days from now." He mentioned.

"Really?" Jaden yelled out. The same cheerful smile was plastered.

Yusei shook his head and continued. "Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't heard about it." He added.

"Mm, well, people at school didn't say anything."

Yusei played with his hands and bit his lip. He started to feel a bit nervous. Can he ask him? _He will say yes...right?,_ He thought.

"Jaden."

Jaden narrowed his eyes and desperately tried to stay patient. He was suspicious.

"Do you want to go to the festival with me?" Yusei finally asked. The words came out with no alarm. Yusei quickly became scared and frantic, like a high school girl. His mind was telling him, _you idiot! Stop acting like this! He's just a kid with no ability to get upset._

However.

Jaden grinned. He jumped up from his seat and clasped his hands together. "Yes! Of course!" He exclaimed, his way of accepting the delightful invitation.

Yusei's chest instantly became light. His chest was so tense, from the overwhelming feeling of Jaden rejecting him. But...why would he reject him?

"Really?" Yusei muttered with a nervous laugh. Jaden nodded his head. "Ah, but why?"

Once again, Jaden became confused. Everything Yusei asks or does, confuses him. "What do you mean?" He asked again as he sat down on his seat.

Yusei hesitate for minute. Should he really tell him? Jaden doesn't get mad that easily. "Uh..well, I'm a bit older than you and that's pretty weird..." He slowly turned his head away from Jaden. Jaden remained silent, his hands were tucked between his legs. He waited. "I'm boring and uninteresting. Why would you say yes?" He questioned him.

Jaden eyes narrowed a bit. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it and thinned his lips. His brown eyes slowly drifted down to the ground. It was silent for a while. Yusei thought he made a mistake of asking. Maybe, Jaden did get angry.

"But..you are interesting. I think you're fun."

Yusei's eyes widen and he slowly turned to Jaden. Jaden was staring directly at him with wide eyes. His eyes gazed down to his cheeks. The young brunette's cheeks had a noticed redness.

"Yusei, I like being around you. You're my friend. That's why I said yes!" Jaden's mouth curled up into to small grin. He beamed and swung his legs with happiness.

Yusei laughed and shook his head. He felt relief. He was relieved to know Jaden wasn't mad. "I'm glad." He whispered.

They continued to talk by the swing sets and discussed on how and where to meet up for the festival. By the time they finished, it was time for the both of them to go home.

"I don't want to leave!" Jaden whined as he walked beside Yusei.

"Me neither, but I have work." Yusei added. He glanced at Jaden who was pouting. Jaden let out a moan of disappointment and narrowed his eyes. "Something wrong?" Yusei asked him.

Jaden's glare quickly went away. He looked up and shook his head. "I don't want to go to my apartment, so I'll be going over to my friend's dorm." He responded.

"Ah, okay."

It was quiet between. There wasn't much to talk about along the way. They both accepted the silence, though.

Jaden peered at the bag Yusei was holding. He remembered the album Yusei bought him. "Hey, Yusei." He spoke softly. Yusei turned to him and waited for him to keep going. "The album you bought me. Can you give it to me now?"

"Oh! Yeah, forgot about it." Yusei answered. He dug inside the small bag and pulled out the CD Jaden was asking for and handed it over.

Jaden received it and smiled at the cover. "Thank you for buying it for me." His voice was soft and polite. Not usual, but was needed for something like this. He also noticed the other CD album Yusei bought. "What's the other album you bought?" He asked.

"They're a band called, _Safetysuit_." Yusei responded. He smiled softly and looked back at the sidewalk ahead of them. "I really like them."

Jaden has heard of them, but never had the chance to listen to them. He was wondering what band it was. "They seem like a good band." He spoke up.

Yusei simply nodded. His smile faded and only held a normal expression.

Like yesterday, they stopped at the corner of a street, right in front of a small apartment complex. They faced each other and said their goodbyes. Jaden watched as Yusei turned around and went around a corner. For Jaden, he only needs to keep on walking straight, show up in front of a few business companies and a few blocks away, stood the dorms.

Jaden took quick steps. His shoes scuffed on the sidewalk. His dark gray shirt clung to his thin chest. It wasn't hot nor cool outside. He smiled as he anticipated to tell Johan about the festival.

He patiently waited to cross the road. Walking to his friend's dorm isn't exhausting. Since moving here, Jaden has gotten used to it. He practically goes everyday.

He gazed at the huge building. Behind a few shaded trees, the dorm complex, neighbors college students, one of them being Jaden's best friend. Jaden smiled and quickly walked towards the front doors of the building. He reached for the handle and walked in once he opened the door. He was hit with a cool sensation.

Since always being at the dorm rooms, the elderly woman behind the front desk automatically recognized him. She gave him a gentle nod and a warm smile. With the approval, Jaden went ahead. He moved down the hallways of the building. He passed by a few college classmates who greeted him.

After a few long minutes passed, he finally reached his best friend's room. He reached out his hand and knocked on the wood door. He could hear the sound of movement inside. Finally, Johan opened the door and greeted Jaden with a big grin.

"Johan!" Jaden yelled as he threw himself onto his friend. Johan returned the hug but quickly pushed Jaden away.

"You always act like you haven't seen me in a long time." Johan groaned. He ran his hand through Jaden's hair, causing to ruin its frame. He stuck a tongue out and teased him. Johan moved around his room and landed on his desk chair.

"Johan." Jaden hissed as he glared at him. He began to fix his hair and continued to talk. "Guess where I was?"

"I hate guessing games. Just tell me."

"No!"

Johan turned around from his seat. He glared at Jaden, not wanting to play along with his childish game. He sat crossed legged on his seat. "Fine!" Jaden threw his arms up in the air. He jumped onto Johan's bed and stretched out his legs. "I was with...Yusei!" He exclaimed. He giggled and covered his face, hiding his goofy smile.

Johan smirked and shook his head. "With him, again?" He asked. He spun in his chair and began to type on his laptop. "What did you two do?"

"We just walked around the city and bought some CD's. He also invited me to a festival!"

Johan froze and stared blankly at his screen. "Festival? Why?" He questioned. Jaden glanced at him with a confused expression. He remained silent, unsure of what to say, because...he really wasn't sure.

"I guess...because we're friends." Jaden muttered. He bit on his lip and thought about what Johan just asked.

"Hmm. Well, what you've told me, he sounds like a nice guy." Johan's fingers tapped against the sleek keyboard of his laptop. The taps rang in the room, causing Jaden to become irritated. "I'm sure you'll have fun, right?" He spoke again, after a moment of silence.

Jaden stared up at the ceiling, still unsure of what to say. "Yeah, I think so." He muttered. He turned to his side and stared in content at his best friend.

Part of him is excited, while the other is confused. Why could he be feeling this way?

* * *

(**A.N:** So, how was it? I'm sure you all liked it. Anyways, remember to review! )


	3. A Not So Normal Day

(**A.N:** Sorry for the late update! Writers block. That is all. )

* * *

A few days have passed and tonight is the night of the festival. Everyone in the city is excited. The city dwellers are constantly rambling about how amazing it's going to be.

As much as he should be excited, Yusei isn't excited as he was yesterday. Sure it's going to be fun, but his heart is not in it anymore. He should be happy for Jaden, if he can get his head out of the gutter.

Yusei eyed every person he passed by. Most had a big smile on their faces, while others were expressionless. _Maybe they are going to the festival._ Why wonder? Of course everyone is going. This festival is going to be huge and extravagant!

Yusei stopped right on his tracks and hitched his breath. He slowly turned his head to the left and glanced up at the big and polish apartment complex. "Is this where Jaden lives?" He asked himself in a quiet voice. He scanned each window and balcony for any sign of the young brunette. He sighed and continued on his way.

Now that he thinks about it, Jaden doesn't know where Yusei lives. Yusei knows but he thinks Jaden should know as well. They've only known each other for a few days now. A little too early to be giving each other very personal information.

When Yusei arrived to his apartment complex, he saw his best friend, Bruno, once again working on a motorcycle. He walked up and stopped a few feet away. "Another motorcycle?" He asked his blue-haired friend.

Bruno glanced from the motorcycle and smiled. "Yeah, just needs some tuning. The owner is a motorcycle racer." He replied. Yusei stayed silent and gazed down at the ground. No expression or emotion, but Bruno knew something is wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked Yusei.

Yusei abruptly looked up and seemed confused at first. "I-It's nothing." He muttered. He bit his lip and shifted on his feet. His azure eyes dropped down to the ground again.

"What did they say?"

Yusei slowly moved around the motorcycle and began to step towards the front doors. He looked back at Bruno. He took this to notice and knew something isn't right. By the somber expression, Bruno quickly dropped his tools and headed up to Yusei's apartment.

* * *

The sound of footsteps rang in the vast hallway. Shoes slammed against the smooth tile floor. Heavy breathing and red cheeks said everything.

Jaden is late.

"Co...me o..n!" Jaden yelled through his pants. His shoes skid and he was finally a few feet away from his class. "I shouldn't have stayed up!"

His legs gave in and he landed on the floor, outside his classroom. Jaden's mouth hung wide open, he breathed heavily trying to regain his breath.

"Jaden?" A soft voice muttered.

Jaden glanced up and saw his classmate. She stared down at him in horror. Her small mouth hung open. "Ah, I'm late." He chuckled. His classmate quickly went back inside. Once she left, he tried to pick himself up but only fell back down.

"This is what happens when you wake up late."

Jaden didn't have to look up. He knows who it is. He simply laughed and responded. "Another reason why I don't like living by myself."

Johan knelt down and placed his hands under Jaden's shoulders. He carefully lifted him up on his feet. He smirked at the goofy grin Jaden was making. "I don't think I can make it to my desk." Jaden teased. Johan groaned and helped Jaden to his desk.

Inside, Jaden let out a sigh of relief. Their teacher was still not here, so Jaden won't be getting another lecture. Johan sat on his best friend's desk and dangled his legs. "Johan!~" Jaden exclaimed.

"Hm?"

"Can I stay in your dorm room tonight?" Jaden asked.

"What about tonight?" Johan stared down at Jaden. Jaden tilted his head with a confused expression. "You know...Yusei. Festival." Johan mentioned.

"Oh!" Jaden jumped from realization. He frowned and lowered his eyes. "Guess I'll stay in my apartment." He muttered.

"I don't understand. Why don't you just tell your parents you don't want to live alone." spoke Johan. His voice was low enough for the two of them to hear.

"I did, but they simply told me it's for the best." Jaden shrugged and began to play with his hands. He giggled and gave a soft smile. "Tonight is going to be great, though." He whispered inwardly.

Johan narrowed his eyes down at the brunette. He noticed Jaden's cheeks grow to a light pink color. _Is he blushing?_, he wondered. He smirked and quickly ran his hand through Jaden's hair, before getting off the desk. Jaden glared at him and muttered under his breath.

Johan sat down in his seat, which happened to be right next to Jaden's. He stared at his friend who laid his head down and began to balance a pencil on his lips. Johan always finds Jaden doing something completely random during class. He keeps telling him to pay attention or he'll get in huge trouble. Though, Jaden always replies with the same phrase, "As long as I know what I'm doing, then I'll be okay."

"Good morning, class!" Their teacher announced as she entered the room. Everyone quickly got in their seats and set their eyes on her. Their young and petite teacher placed her coffee down and let out a deep sigh. It was obvious she was tired, and clearly is not looking forward to this day. Her light brown eyes scanned each of her students' faces, until she came to Jaden. "Jaden." She spoke.

Jaden lifted his head and awkwardly smiled at her. "Are you going to pay attention today?" She asked. Her eyes narrowed down at him.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Jaden muttered. Which in return, she only nodded and continued on with today's lesson.

Jaden let out a sigh of relief and glanced over at Johan. Johan eyed him and motioned him to pay close attention. Jaden pouted and reverted his gaze back to their teacher. _Like always,_ Johan thought.

* * *

"You're so impatient." Johan groaned.

Johan narrowed his eyes on Jaden. For the past five minutes, Jaden has been rambling about the festival. As much as he's happy seeing his best friend happy, it got annoying.

"I'm so sorry, Johan!" Jaden whined once he noticed how annoyed Johan was getting. He closed his mouth and continued to walk side by side. His shoulder bumped against Johan's. He stepped away and completely stopped.

Johan sensed his side being empty. He looked back and saw Jaden standing alone. He sighed and walked over to him. "Jaden, what's wrong?" He asked.

Jaden slowly brought his head up. He wasn't excited anymore. His brown eyes narrowed at Johan's emerald eyes. "Am I annoying?" He asked.

Johan cringed at the sound of his voice. Clearly, Jaden is pissed and upset. It's not strange to him seeing him react this way. Despite Jaden's hyperactive demeanor, he can be harsh. From his parents and being constantly annoyed in elementary and middle school, he developed this side of his personality. Luckily, Johan knows how to deal with this.

"I'm sorry. I understand you're excited for it, but just don't keep talking about it." Johan reassured him. He wrapped his arms around Jaden, surprising him from the sudden embrace.

"J-Johan." Jaden muttered.

"Did you calm down?"

"Yeah."

Behind them, girls began to giggle and awe at the sight of the two. Johan and Jaden happen to be really popular with the girls. Jaden doesn't pay much attention to them, while Johan is always trying to swoon them. It's not that Jaden doesn't find them pretty or cute, he just doesn't...care.

Jaden noticed the girls and grew annoyed and uncomfortable. "Johan, let go." He ordered in a low voice. Johan did so and backed away. He noticed his expression and turned around. He grinned and waved at the girls. "What's so special about them?" Jaden asked in annoyance.

Johan gasped and stared at him stunned. "What? Why ask that? Can't you see how cute and sweet they are?" His voice grew louder. Other students turned their heads towards them. They wondered of what was happening.

Jaden's unpleasant personality appeared once again. He glared at Johan and scoffed. "They're just girls."

"Just girls?!" Johan yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The corners of his mouth drooped down, forming a frown. Jaden cringed and his shoulders began to shake. Johan's tense shoulders relaxed. He placed his hands on either side of Jaden's face. He brought his eyes to his level. "Jaden, do you even know what it feels like to have someone cute and sweet around you?" Jaden shook his head. "Jaden...have you ever had a girlfriend?" Johan asked.

"Girlfriend?! I don't need one!" Jaden screamed. He broke from the Johan's grip.

Johan couldn't help but blush from the stance Jaden was taking. Jaden's legs were tightly pressed against each other. His arms were right on his chest, protecting himself. From his petite form, he looked like a nervous and innocent girl. Jaden noticed Johan's face and he too blushed.

"You know what, I'm sorry I said all that shit." Johan spoke. He placed his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Jaden calmed down and smiled softly. "But I was being annoying."

"It doesn't matter. Let's forget about this and head onto class."

Jaden nodded and grinned. The same bright grin. Johan joined his side and they left together to their next class.

_Today has been weird._

* * *

As soon as they got out from the University, Johan and Jaden went ahead to the dorm rooms. Like always, they were the first ones to enter. Everyone stayed behind to chat with their friends. Their classmates always invite the two to join them, but both prefer to be with each other. It's been like that since the day they met.

Johan reached in his pocket and pulled out his room key. He quickly inserted it into the door knob; a click and both entered the room. Jaden let out a sigh of relief and stretched his arms out. "I really love your room, Johan!" He exclaimed.

Jaden immediately jumped onto Johan's bed. He snuggled into the sheets and let out a big yawn. "Man, I'm so tired." He mumbled. The sheets covered his waist and legs. His back and shoulders were exposed.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me. We have to work on our homework." Johan informed. He moved to his desk and sat down on his seat. He proceeded to dig into his backpack and grabbed hold of his notebook.

"What was our homework again?" Jaden asked through the sheets. He moved his feet up and down. Johan grumbled and began to work. "English was it?"

"Yes. English."

"Ah, this should be easy."

Jaden sat up and reached down for his backpack. He pulled out his notebook and flipped it open. His legs were crossed and his back was against the wall. He mumbled and let out a deep breath. Sure, English is easy for him, but when it comes down to homework, Jaden just doesn't want to do it. Especially an essay on a literature book.

"Do you get it?" Johan asked. He never took his eyes off from his work. He bit his lip and quickly wrote.

"Yeah." Jaden muttered. The taps of his pencil hitting against his notebook rang in the quiet room. His head was hurting and his stomach started to get an unfamiliar sensation. Why is he feeling this way? All he can think about is the festival, which is only a few hours away.

Johan glanced up and noticed Jaden's odd behavior. Jaden's eyes dilated and he glanced around the room. His eyes met Johan's. "Is something wrong?" Johan asked with an uninterested expression.

"I can't concentrate." Jaden mumbled.

"Why?"

"The festival and...Yusei."

Johan almost jumped from his seat. The mention of Yusei's name really surprised him. It's been almost a week since they've met. Jaden can only talk about him. He's always talking about how nice and friendly he is. With all this talk, Johan is tempted to meet Yusei in person. "Ah, that again." He spoke. He smiled and chuckled. "You only have a few hours left until you can go, so just wait patiently."

"But I can't!" Jaden whined.

"Just occupy yourself, like doing your homework." Johan smirked. He continued to work on his homework.

Jaden remained silent. His eyes trailed over to the window. Outside, the trees rustled in the soft breeze. Cars sped on their way to the vast city. It was quiet and peaceful. A small smile formed and Jaden picked up his pencil once again. "Hey." He began. Not once did Johan look up, but he was listening. "Can we...play Duel Monsters after we finish?" He asked.

"W-What?" Johan questioned. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open.

"Duel Monsters, we haven't played it in a while now." said Jaden.

Johan thought it over. True, they haven't played since high school. It'd be nice to play it once more. "Sure." He finally replied. Jaden grinned and quickly tried to finish his work.

Throughout the entire time, Jaden tried his best to not get clouded by the thought of the festival. He knows it'll be exciting with Yusei there. Just a few more hours and he'll be having the best time of his life.

* * *

Jaden ran his towel over his thick head of hair. The scent of fresh mint lingered from his hair and body. The bathroom light shined on his pale and smooth skin. Water streaked down his thin chest. A clean towel was wrapped around his waist.

He stared at his reflection with confusion. After a few seconds, he let out a groan. He hates how feminine he looks. He can't help but look...cute? Well, that's what Johan tells him. Also adorable, by the girls at his University.

Jaden walked out of his bathroom, leaving small imprints of his feet. He removed his towel and let the cold air seep to his bare body. By his bed, he grabbed his black boxers and quickly slipped them on. Then, he slipped on his tight, black jeans. They pressed against his thighs and ankles.

Shirtless and barefoot, he slowly walked over and opened his wide-screen door. It was warm outside and the sound of cars filled the whole area. Jaden stepped towards the balcony and laid his arms flat on top of the sleek railing. His eyes gazed over the wide city. Just the sight of the beautiful city, brought his excitement down. It was peaceful and relaxing. Jaden was glad to move here.

He smiled softly and tilted his head to the side. The festival will be located at big park. He wondered how many people from his class are going. It's not that it matters, but he wants to be alone with Yusei. Jaden let out a gasp and covered his mouth. Why is he feeling this way? His cheeks were burning up. "I don't understand!" He screamed out. He gritted his teeth and slammed his fists on the railing. "I need to calm down." He whispered.

Jaden's eyes gazed over to the hospital right in front of him. Like always, it was busy. People walking in and out of the huge building. Everything about the hospital seemed calm. From the outside that is. In the inside, it could be very busy and loud.

"I should put on a shirt." Jaden murmured. He walked back inside and lifted a white shirt, slipping it over his head. It fit him a bit loose, but it was comfortable. A red flannel laid on the bed, motionless and still. Jaden eyed it, unsure of wearing it. Finally, he made up his mind and decided to put it on.

He stood in front of a mirror, mesmerizing every detail on him. "Am I being to desperate to look good for him?" He asked himself. A frown and he quickly regretted asking that. "I should stop worrying about how I look." He told himself.

All the excitement he was feeling earlier, suddenly rushed back. Jaden grinned and giggled to himself. His stomach tingled and his legs felt wobbly. He desperately wants to get going.

Jaden roamed around his apartment, killing time. Finally, he had enough and burst out the front door, once he slipped on his shoes. He dashed through the hallway, passing by a few residents. He waved at them, in return they gave him a confused expression. Jaden didn't care.

In the lobby, he met his landlord. He froze and smiled sheepishly at him. "H-Hi." He muttered.

"No need to run. I'm sure you'll get to the festival on time." His landlord replied. His voice was deep and rough from all the smoking.

Jaden stared up at the tall, older man with wide, curious eyes. "How did you know?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Well, everyone is excited about it. So, I assumed you are too."

"Yeah I'm pretty excited about it." Jaden grinned. He swayed from the side, hoping to leave about now. "I have to meet someone, so..."

His landlord chuckled and shook his head. "Right. Go on ahead!" He smiled and let Jaden by. With this, Jaden quickly ran out the building. He was hit with a blast of warm air. Brown orbs scanned around, a traffic was forming, the hospital stood motionless and still. The sun was setting quickly, and everyone is in a hurry.

Jaden took a turn to the left and trotted through the crowded streets. Getting around isn't so easy. Everyone is in his way. They stood waiting to cross, others talked on their phone. Jaden let out a groan of annoyance. _I want to get through._

His only solution is to push through the crowds. Sure people will be annoyed, but Jaden can't help it. He has to get there before Yusei.

Just as he expected, a few city dwellers shouted, "Hey, watch it!" A man yelled out, "Fucking brat!" They weren't friendly at all.

"Oh well." Jaden sighed. His gaze was firmly fixed on everything in front of him. His legs were starting to give in. Why did he even choose to walk all the way to the festival? He stopped right on his tracks and moved to the side of the road. He tilted his head and searched for a taxi.

At the sight of a bright yellow car, Jaden shot his arm up in the air. He waved and waved, until the taxi driver noticed. A huge grin grew upon Jaden's face.

The taxi pulled up in front of Jaden. Jaden pulled open the door to the back seats. He slid into the comfy and warm seats. "Where to?" asked the taxi driver. A dark hat covered his curly, grayish hair. He looked exhausted and uninterested.

"T-The festival, please." An awkward smile appeared. As the car began to move, Jaden gazed out the window. The sky grew a bit darker. Clouds disappeared and were replaced by hundreds of shining stars. "Amazing..." He whispered with his mouth slightly gaped.

After what seemed like forever, the taxi driver stopped. "You should be able to walk a bit from here to the festival." He announced. His dark brown eyes glanced up at the rear mirror, watching Jaden smile and hand over some cash. He grabbed the wad of bills with politeness and waited him get out.

Jaden waved a goodbye to the older man, and watched as the car sped away. He turned towards the festival entrance. An arch covered with a variety of flowers. A lot of people are already here; kids, adults and the elderly.

Jaden smiled and decided to stand right outside the entrance. "I'm sure Yusei will arrive in a few minutes." He told himself, to not be disappointed or worried. He patiently waited, for the arrival of his interesting friend.

* * *

_I won't be late, right?_

Yusei stride across each street. Sure he could have taken a taxi, but a little exercise might do him some good. Luckily, he brought his inhaler, just encase he feels short breath.

He received glances and giggled from high school and college girls, each street he passed. They're cute, but not his type. "Sorry girls", he muttered with a smirk. His azure eyes trailed each lane. _No, I won't be late._

Yusei wondered if Jaden was already at the festival. If he is, he hoped he hasn't been waiting for so long. The boost of nervousness, pumped through his veins. Even his stomach felt tingly. _Why?_

The sound of laughter caught Yusei's attention. He turned his head and in the distance, saw the colorful lights and music. The festival. A beaming smiled appeared. He finally arrived.

Yusei scurried off. His raven hair blew back from the pressure of the soft breeze. His black jacket flapped against his sides. There's so much people, how many can Yusei handle?

He froze and his eyes widen. Right outside the entrance stood Jaden. His round brown orbs scanned around, for a sign of his friend. Yusei waved and caught his attention. Just what he expected, Jaden beamed from ear to ear and called out his name, "Yusei!" His thin arms waved in the air.

Yusei stepped towards and was greeted with an even bigger smile and a giggled filled Jaden. The excitement or anticipation was getting to him. "S-Sorry! I'm just so happy!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Ah, why?" Yusei asked. Such a stupid question. It's obvious he's excited to spend time at the festival.

"I'll be spending my time with you at the festival." Jaden replied. His hands were placed behind his back. "Let's go." He spoke. His voice cheery and rich.

Yusei followed him inside. Abandoning the busy city, for an event filled with excitement and realizations.

* * *

(**A.N:** I noticed, Yusei and Jaden are like Shoujo manga characters ;-; Anyways, don't forget to review! )


End file.
